A Kawaii XOver
by MoonlightsMadness
Summary: Havoc hates leaving his girlfriend every morning for work. When she goes to the doctor and finds out she's pregnant what happens? FMAIY HavocKag


Disclaimer

Handsoffmyfluffy: This is just a cute little one-shot about Kagome and Havoc. Unless you guys review saying you want more on this story of course. Well review.

Chapter 1

Jean Havoc sighed as he got out of his bed, trying not to wake his sleeping girlfriend next to him. 'Another day of work, another day of leaving Kagome.' He thought grabbing his uniform and walking into the bathroom. After twenty minutes he walked out wearing the uniform. Walking into the kitchen he made his coffee and glanced into the bedroom just as Kagome rolled over. After drinking his coffee he put his mug in the sink and walked back into the bedroom.

He stood over Kagome's sleeping form and smiled at her lovingly. He bent down to give her a good-bye kiss and then walked out of the room. Putting his boots on his feet he grabbed his keys and walked out of the building, locking it behind him.

"Hey, Falman." Havoc said as they met in the hallway like always. "Hello, Lieutenant Havoc. Did you have a nice night?" Falman asked. "I guess. I just hate getting up and leaving Kagome alone until hell only knows what time." Havoc said as they walked downstairs and outside of the dormitories. "Well, she knows how important this job is to you that's why she doesn't complain or threaten you that if you don't spend more time with you she's leaving you." Falman said as they got into Havoc's car. "Yeah I guess you're right." Havoc said as they pulled up to Central Headquarters. 'And on the plus side she got him to stop smoking.' Falman thought.

They got out of the car and walked into the building just as the sun began to rise. "I'll see you later, Falman." Havoc said walking into his office as Falman continued to walk to his. "Yes sir." Falman said saluting. "Good morning Colonel Mustang." He said sitting at his desk to begin with his day's work of papers. "What took you so long Havoc?" Roy asked lifting his head slightly off of his desk. "Traffic sir." Havoc said in a bored tone. Roy seemed happy with that answer and lowered his head back down to his desk. Havoc stared at him with jealousy in his eyes. He would never be able to pull off the same things Roy did, no not Havoc, for he would get caught.

Finally lunch time rolled around and he stood up, and stretched. "I'm going on my lunch break Colonel. I'll be back in an hour and a half." Havoc said leaving the office. He walked down the hallway and out

of the building towards his car. Getting in he started the engine and drove to the dorms. Parking the car he got out and walked inside. Walking up the stairs he got to his room and put the key in the lock. Opening the door he was greeted with Kagome sitting at the table waiting for him, with lunch in front of her.

Hey, honey, how was work so far?" She asked standing up. "It was bearable, I guess." He said kissing her. "That's good. So after work I was hoping we could go out." Kagome said as they sat down to eat. "Sure, baby. Whatever you want." Havoc said. Kagome beamed at him and began to eat her sandwich. After eating for five minutes they placed their dishes in the sink and sat down on the couch to watch TV for a while. After forty minutes Havoc got up and Kagome walked him to the door. "Love you." Havoc said. "Love you too." Kagome said as they kissed. Havoc reluctantly let go of her and walked down the hallway to the staircase. As he walked to his car he checked his watch and screamed.

"Shit, I'm late…. Again!" He yelled diving through his open car window. He started the car and sped off to Central leaving tire marks on the road. He swerved the car as he parked and ran all the way to his office, making the people he ran passed stick to the walls. He dived into Mustang's office as 1st Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye opened the door. "I'm not even going to ask." She said walking into the hallway. "You narrowly avoided being late again. Good job." Master Sergeant Kain Fuery congratulated him. Havoc groaned weakly and got off of the floor and took his seat at his desk, ignoring everyone's weird looks. Around dusk the phone began to ring and Roy answered it. "Hello?" He asked. "Yeah hold on he's right here." He said taking the phone away from his ear. "Havoc, it's your girlfriend." He said holding the phone towards him.

Havoc stood up, making his chair fall, and started running over to Roy but tripped over his chair and fell flat on his face. Lifting himself off of the floor he rubbed his arm and grabbed the phone. "Hey Kagome, what's up?" He asked as the guys tried listening closely to the conversation. "Nothing, I just called to see when you would be home." Kagome said rubbing her stomach. "I'll be home in a couple of hours. Why?" Havoc asked hitting Breda on the shoulder to get him away from the phone. "Oh, because I have something important to tell you." Kagome said smirking. "Can it wait?" He asked. "Sure, I guess." She said discouraged. "Alright. Look baby I have to go." Havoc said as the guys started cracking up. "Okay, I love you." She said hearing the boys laughing. "Love you too." Havoc said hanging up the phone.

After a half hour there was a knock on the door. "Now what?" Roy asked going up to the door and wrenching it open. "Hey Mustang. Is Jean here?" Kagome asked. "Yeah come on in." Roy said side stepping so she could come in. "Havoc, it's for you." Roy said going to sit behind his desk. "Kagome, what are you doing here?" Havoc asked standing up. "I just had to tell you something that can't wait any longer." She said. "Alright, so spill he said as everyone watched them. "Okay, well as you know I went to the doctor today." Kagome said getting giggly.

"Yeah, so what'd he say? Did he give you something to stop you from being sick every morning?" Havoc asked concerned. Riza put two and two together and smiled for them. "What's going on?" Breda whispered. "It's obvious. Kagome has a bug." Roy whispered coming to stand next to them. "Not true guys. It's just well, I'm not sure if I should tell you." Fuery said. "Tell us what?" The three guys said. "You'll find out when Kagome tells Havoc her happy news." Riza said. "Kagome, tell me what's wrong." Havoc said gently grasping her shoulders. "Well, if you really want to know. Jean I'm pregnant." She said bursting out into giggles all over again.

"Are your serious? Kagome that's great!" Havoc said hugging her. Riza stood from her seat and applauded the couple followed by the guys. "Hey, what's going on in here?" Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes asked popping into the office with Falman. "Kagome and Havoc are expecting a child." Breda said. "Well then allow me to offer you my congratulations." Hughes said hitting Havoc's shoulder. "This is wonderful news Kagome, congrats!" Falman said hugging her. "Thanks." Kagome and Havoc said as they got bombarded with praise. "You realize you two will now have to get married." Roy said.

Handsoffmyfluffy: Well should I continue? Tell me in a review.


End file.
